Notes of Mormhaor
Day 1: We began our night drinking to Vivius and company, and now we end it with a toast to the same thing. Half way into my partying, I became aquainted with a charming orc, a mysterious Raptoran, an intresting dragon and his human sidekick, and of course I musn't forget about that strange little dwarf fellow. Alas soon after the festivities had gotten on their way, everything had to go to the gutter. The orc was having an arm wrestle with that Torven fellow, and suddenly clouds began to invade the sky, the shouting from the adventurers brought me to my feet, but it is what I saw on the wall which troubled me. An army of mages of some description were attacking the city, and as I herded the citizens to safety we were ambushed by untrained warriors and some sort of unknown beast. It wasnt these warriors nor the beast that intrested me though, it was how they appeared, not from behind a bush or shallet, but from a transmutation circle, obviously a temporary one, according to the magic user who accompanied me. After sparing those boys their lives, we ran back to help our fellow adventurers, but it was too late. A flash of bright light blinded me, and all enemies, and allies had vanished in an instant, all except our party and the cowering villigers. The group decided it would be best if we seeked help for the villiagers from the temple I was meant to take them to. As we reached the temple, the Orc Elysia exclaimed that she had forgotten her horse at the stables, so after getting help and information from the clerics, we decided to go back. My only mistake during this short adventure was trying to tame that puppy. It made quick work of me, gnawing at my shoulder as I passed out. Thankfully our own cleric, the bird woman named Aveline, saved my hide. By then my pet was nothing more then a sack of meat. Unfortunate... I always wanted a cute little doggy... After getting to the stabled, the image of a giant orc on a tiny pony drifted out of my head. Instead of that a majestic Warhorse stood alone in there. I'm sure the smarter of the cowards took the rest and fled. Pity. On our way back, the warhorse seemed to melt away from my vision, as i quickly lost track of it and the orc was once again on foot. We walked around and she tracked down the infamous gaot. the greatest warrior of the whole animal kingdom, it slowly hopped away with a helmet on its head and an arrow in its arse, while the others tried to kill it. Shame..... i always wanted a baby goat..... After some searching through the forest we reached our orc friend, cooing over a raven, strangely enough, the raven didnt seem to care. I wonder why? Maybe the orc isnt as charismatic as i thought, oh but she is a far better tracker than the rest of us combined, she found us a frankenboar. This freak of nature had abnormal levels of vitality. After taking hit after hit from the orc and the chicken, he just wouldnt go down, i wondered if it had found the fountain of youth or maybe the secret to immortality, but the sweet prince died at the hand of Elysia the scary one. Tragic...... i always wanted a pet boar..... She gave it a eulogy, so theres that: "The boar fought it's hardest... but it's hardest wasn't enough. The adventurers, though heavily wounded are finally freed Freed from this boar. Good night sweet, devilish boar. Your meat shall fill our hunger." It's the sweetest thing I've heard to yet, the bastard took down beardy the dawrf, hope he's ok, I think we forgot him in the field when we started setting up camp.... hope he's not eaten yet. Day 2: Woke up this morning with the rest of the group. Everyone was still sleeping, except that charismatic orc, she, was no where to be found. The little dwarf man was still out, and everyone had to convince our bird friend to heal him.. She seemed reluctant.. I wonder why. We searched around for something to kill but apart from a gigantic wolf and a large birdhorse...thing.. We found nothing that we could kill that couldn't kill us. We decided to rest at the temple for the night. Day 3: I finally rememberd my wife.. Dear, if you're reading this, you're always on my mind.. Please don't kill me. I decided I should check if she's ok, so I headed back to the town. The dwarf and wizard decided to do more hunting, I don't think they were successful. And the bird kept praying, from the dedication she shows to her goddess I'd be surprised if she isn't blessed with something soon. On my way to the town, I kept hearing commotion behind me, some howls and bird screeches. Maybe I should have taken a gander back, but at least I got there safely. At the town, I saw that charming orc helping the towns people pack, I find it strange that the rest of this rag tag party we have, have the charisma of a potato. I didn't say hi, I guess when everyone is settled in she can rejoin us. I found my home barren, everything taken, it seemed like we had been robbed. I visited a few houses and every one seemed the same. My wife wasn't at home so I assumed she had left. I searched around town for a horse.... I've always wanted a horse.... And today was my lucky day because I found one! I rode back towards the boat which was going to take us across the river. I assumed everyone would be there, however before reaching it I encountered the priests and decided to help them move the towns people along. We arrived at the boat with all the residents and from my perch on the horse I found my wife, she had a whole house worth of things on her, sometimes she's a scarily strong woman. I spent some time talking to her, she seems nice. The bird seems to have become the leader in my absence. I think that's good, after all without the orc she's the strongest of us all. I hear we have been given a task to clear the forest of critters so the town can expand... I hope there are no spiders... I hate spiders. Day 4: We woke up and left for the forest, there were spiders but the little shits were small and didn't get a chance to bite, I'm all good. We found a cave of spiders... I hate spiders, but they seem to have helped me out, by getting rid of someone for me. We fought some spiders.. Well, I say we, but I was mostly stuck on a wall and had poison poured into me. Glad I could help the team. Went back to camp. Got healed up. I have holes in my chest. Ouch. Day 5: Well the holes have been sown shut and I'm glad they were I don't need anymore blood loss. We went back to the cave and decided to kill more spiders. I was hurt some and for some reason the bird refused to heal me up. After we killed a bunch of spiders we encountered some creepy a flea looking thing, it seemed smart, and didn't get scared when I shouted at it. While we made a plan, it made one of it's own, it knocked out our cleric first, and after everyone missed it, I tried to scare the thing. I think I was delirious from all the pain because I remember shouting something about pancakes and god before getting knocked out. I woke up while being healed back at the camp. I felt wiser and more charismatic, and I felt like the cold night air no longer bothered me as much.